Stay With Me
by RunYukaRun
Summary: <html><head></head>Yuka. The mysterious Runner who re-collect her memories by stinging herself with Grievers venom. What does she remembers about Thomas? Most importantly, what does Thomas remember about her? A MAze Runner AU. Very very AU. And it's like a combination of the book's storyline and the movie's, so I hope you don't get too confused. Oh and yes, this is a love story.</html>
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

"That's Yuka."

Thomas' gaze followed Chuck's finger. The boy was pointing to a pretty girl that just came out of the Maze. She is drenched in sweat, but still pretty. That was the girl Ben talked about yesterday. Thomas' stomach still churned painfully whenever he thought about Ben, but he couldn't help but thought about what he said just before the doors closed.

"_ASK YUKA! SHE WOULD RECOGNIZE HIM RIGHT AWAY! YOU NEED TO BELIEVE ME!"_

So this is the Yuka he had been screaming about. What is with her? Why does Ben told them to ask her? And most of all, why did he said this Yuka would recognize him.

"She's the only girl here," Chuck explained. "Well, before that other girl came. Yuka is strong, and fast. She's a Runner. Well sort of a Runner. We call her a Runner but her job is not like Minho's or others.."

"What do you mean? She doesn't run to memorize the maze and draw them and figure a way out?"

"Nope," Chuck shook his head, waving back enthusiastically when he saw Yuka waving at him. The frown forming in that girl's face and how her beautiful smile faltered when she saw Thomas convinced the Greenie that Ben was right. She must've recognized him.

"Then why is she running?" trying to shake off the chills at how cold the glare Yuka was giving him, Thomas turned to Chuck. "Why is she a Runner?"

"She's running alright. But instead of avoiding The Grievers, she's hunting them."

"What? Why is she.."

"She's immune, Greenie. Grievers venom does not make her sick. Instead, everytime a Griever stings her, she gained some memories about her past. About our past."

Thomas didn't get what Chuck was saying. His mouth was gaped, his eyes wide.

"She's a Memory Collector, Greenie. She hunts Grievers, lets them take her and stung her, ran away from them, gets back here to take a nap and when she woke up, she remembers a fragment of her past."

"What?" _Now this is crazy, _Thomas thought. Everything that has happened to him in the last two days are still so shocking that he can't even wrap his brain around what's happening yet. He was still trying to figure out why there's a lot of things he can't remember, yet there's a lot he still does. And now there's this girl who can recollect her memories by letting the Grievers – the freaking scary monsters – stung her with their venom? And instead of getting infected like Ben, she gains a fragment of her memories back? "Is that even possible?"

"It is, to her," Chuck shrugged, took a bite of his bread and munching it slowly. "Many of us tried. Tried to.. if we were like her. If we are immune of the Grievers venom and can get our memories back if we got stung. They did not. They died trying. She's the only one who can. She never told us what she remembered though. She only shared them with Alby."

The former Greenie took a glance at Thomas, letting out a grin when he realized Thomas was still looking at him in disbelief.

"Don't even think about it, Greenie. You'll die in vain just like they who did."


	2. Chapter 1

"Tommy!"

Thomas was just about to climb up to his cot when he heard someone calling him. He turned to see Newt walking towards him with the girl Chuck talked about all night. Yuka, he recalled her name. She is a tall girl, her height must be somewhere around Newt's because he doesn't seem to be very tall beside her. She walks gracefully, Thomas wondered if she was a model in her previous life before she was sent here. Though she looked so pretty and graceful, Thomas couldn't help but to feel nervous when he saw her looking straight at him. The girl was looking at him as if she's stripping him naked with her eyes to read him. Thomas fidgets uncomfortably where he stood as they got closer. Yuka still hasn't taken her eyes off him when the both of them stood in front of him.

"Tommy, you haven't met Yuka," Newt gestured at the girl beside her.

Thomas hesitantly nods, not too sure now if he really wants to be introduced to the girl. But something inside him stirred when he saw her. It's almost the same familiarity like when he saw the new girl yesterday, but it's somehow different. When Newt said the new girl who just came from The Box seemed to know him, he was terrified. But this, he felt like he wanted to be known. He was afraid, he felt weird, but he wanted the girl to know him.

"Hi. 'M Yuka," the smile she suddenly gave him was unexpected. It caught Thomas off guard, he avoided smiling back at her by shifting his gaze to Yuka's hand. The girl had already lifted her hand and offered it to Thomas to shake, who only stared at the lean fingers in front of him with wide eyes. Her voice is so familiar it made something in Thomas' head buzzed. It's almost like he heard this voice a lot, like Thomas lived to hear this certain voice. But why? Was she someone special to Thomas back then?

"Uh, Thomas?" Newt called him, trying to pull him out of his trance, but it doesn't seem to work.

Thomas was having flashes. Flashes of this girl in a tube. Flashes of this girl smiling at him from inside the tube when he called her name. Who is this girl? What does she had to do with Thomas' past?

"I told you he doesn't like me," the girl said with her frown back on her face. A stab on his stomach was what finally snapped Thomas out of his daydreaming. Newt just used his index finger to stab Thomas, who looked like a fool gaping at the girl he first met. Finally Thomas' eyes focused back on the girl in front of him. He just realized how beautiful the girl was. She had a shoulder length straight hair with a small braid on one side of her head, her eyes wide and clear as crystals that left Thomas mesmerized, her lips full and naturally pink, and she has this tint of pink blush on her cheek Thomas wasn't sure it was natural or not. But she is truly beautiful.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the newbie shook his head. "I.. um.. Thomas."

Yuka was about to pull back her hand in embarrassment when finally Thomas grabbed it and shook it. Her smile returned, flashing pearly white teeth while doing so.

"I saw you coming through the box and all that, but I haven't had the chance to meet you myself because I've been.. well, running and taking of Ter—the girl that came after you," Yuka explained, a small smile still etched to her friendly face. "I heard you're a bloody curious one."

"Did he said that?" Thomas points at Newt.

"Hey!" Newt protested at the accusation, slapping away the Greenie's pointing finger. Yuka laughed at that, and at the sound of that crispy laugh, warmth filled Thomas' whole body.

"Thomas here..wants to be a Runner," Newt suddenly spoke, making Thomas almost choked on his own spit at what Newt just said. He looked at Yuka, whose eyebrows has raised in amusement.

He then turned to look at the other guy, "I thought _YOU_ were the one who said that keeping this between us was the best idea?"

"Well.."

"We weren't supposed to tell anybody about this, Newt!"

"Chill," Newt suddenly sounds cold. "Yuka isn't just anybody," his tone sounds offended, defensive. "Whatever. I'm goin' to bed."

"Newt!" Yuka called the blonde guy as he turned around and left the both of them. She didn't seem too worried though. She let out a chuckle and returned her attention to the newcomer, who still had a startled look on his face at Newt's sudden change. "I'm sorry, he's grumpy whenever he's got a lot in his mind. He doesn't usually get offended like that."

"I don't get these people here," Thomas scoffed, as he turned around to tidy up his cot. "Everyone here doesn't have anger management. Especially to newcomers."

"Hey," Yuka protested. She seems insulted, but her smile never leaves her face. "Newt's one of the nicest guy. If I were him, I would've slit you throat the moment you disobeyed Alby and made the run to the maze. Even the thought of you planning to run inside out of curiosity makes me angry"

Thomas mouth fell at her words. That doesn't make sense. "Why is everybody so bloody scared to try and run for their lives? It's just a maze!"

"Yeah, let's forget about the Grievers and the changing walls," Yuka snorts out, making Thomas even more angry. He was already calm before Newt came with this girl who seemed to stir up a lot of emotion in him.

"So what? You had two years! Two years to figure it out! How—"

"Figure this out?" Yuka cutted Thomas. She was suddenly so close to Thomas, her voice cold as ice and her tone so hostile and dangerous. "You think we have the privilege to figure..this maze out?"

Thomas stayed silent. He studied Yuka's hardened face, the way her jaw clenches and unclench as she waits for Thomas to answer. But Thomas never did. And it was the wisest decision he has made that day. He might make another enemy besides Gally only on his second day here.

"This maze.. were made so we could never figure it out," Yuka speaks after she backed away from Thomas, resuming her place as she did. "When you remember, you would know why. When you remember, then we might have all the answers we need to know."

The words strucked Thomas. He snapped out of his rage to give Yuka a confused look. "I.. when I remember?"

"Oh well," Yuka suddenly sighed, and she was back to the all smiley girl she was a few moments ago. "It's late, Thomas. I better go so you can catch up on sleep. See you tomorrow at dinner, Thomas."

She gave a pat on Thomas' shoulder, then threw him a small wave while turning to leave. She didn't got far though. She was just a few steps away when she heard Thomas asked her, "What does he mean by you're not just anybody?"

Somehow, what Newt said triggered something nauseating inside Thomas. Was it curiosity? He can see the way the other guys looked at Yuka. They adored her, they loved her, but something was off between Yuka and Newt. There's something more intimate about them. Something more..suspicious.

"Haha," Yuka let out a somewhat nervous laugh. She stopped on her track as she waved one of her hand as she looked at Thomas over her shoulder. "I'm Yuka. The only girl here. Of course I'm not just anybody."

That was a nice save, Thomas thought to himself. He's now determined to find out what Yuka and Newt's relationship are. This might got nothing to do with how Thomas' gonna find a way out of here, but just the thought of it makes Thomas excited. He can see Yuka walking towards Newt who was sitting by the fire in the middle of The Glade. He saw Newt looked up at her with gentle eyes, and how Yuka puts her palm on top of Newt's golden hair was definitely disturbing Thomas.

Not wanting to get more confused by how and what he was feeling, Thomas jumped to his cot, and closed his eyes, hoping he could fall asleep before he figures out what's going on with the two of them.

* * *

><p><strong>an**

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter. it's a bit short but I promise the next one will be longer. I hope I don't disappoint you, I felt a bit embarrassed to use The Gladers' slang words because I'm still not sure where I should use it and stuff so.. sorry if the seemed to speak out of The Gladers' language . Also English is not my mother's language so bear with my language pleaaase! ^^**

**Please do review. if you want to talk to me, just PM me. Okay then, enjoy you guyyyyys I love yous. **


End file.
